1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image projection apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, and particularly relates to an image processing device, an image projection apparatus, an image processing method, and a program capable of reducing time required from capturing of an image to projection thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a captured image projection apparatus for shooting a script paper laced on a script paper mount, subjecting digital image data obtained from shooting to predetermined image processing, etc., and analog-converting and outputting the processed image data, whereby projecting an expanded image of the script paper on a screen (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-354331 (pp. 2-3, FIG. 1)).
A conventional captured image projection apparatus captures a still image and a moving image at the same resolution. Hence, a low-set resolution spoils the image quality of an image, especially, a still image projected on a screen whereas a high-set resolution increases the processing load of a CPU (Central Processing Unit) or the like required to capture an image, especially, a moving image.
To solve this problem, the inventor of the present invention devised a captured image projection apparatus which captures a moving image at a low resolution and captures a still image at a high resolution. This made it possible to reduce the processing load of the CPU or the like required for image capturing, without spoiling the image quality of a still image.
However, since the devised captured image projection apparatus extracts image correction parameters such as affine parameters, etc. after starting high-resolution image capturing and then subjects the capturing-object still image to a predetermined correction process, it suffers from a problem that the time required from capturing of the still image to projection thereof is long.